SUMMARY Pursuant to the Specific Aims (SA) of the OVERALL section for the Hub, the ADMINISTRATION CORE focuses on the OVERALL SA1, i.e., the overall objective of the proposed Hub to establish a source of expertise to elucidate the etiology of the empirical overlap between severe LD and juvenile delinquency. More specifically, to implement a number of activities, as outlined in the ADMINISTRATION CORE, that will (1) crystallize the relevant expertise on the overlap between severe LD and juvenile delinquency, establishing a network of scientists and practitioners relevant to these issues; (2) provide career opportunities for early stage investigators (ESIs) and early career researchers (ECRs); and (3) identify potential translational applications for Hub findings. To realize this objective, a particular structure of the ADMINISTRATION CORE is proposed, including an Advisory Board, Stakeholders, Mentors, and a PI. Numerous activities are proposed to (1) achieve the overall objective; (2) support the realization of the RESEARCH PROJECT; and (3) enhance the developmental trajectories of ESIs and ECRs.